


瘀青

by StarSentinel



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSentinel/pseuds/StarSentinel
Summary: 吻痕與手勁曾經在這副身體上肆意的綻放著，就像熱鬧喧騰的花火一般，印在如薄荷般涼感而帶點疼痛的肌膚之上。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 22





	瘀青

深深淺淺的藍紫色印記，沿著白皙的大腿蜿蜒而上，在微微滲汗著的腹脅與胸側積陷成了幾塊大大小小的漥漬。

金建學還記得這張床上深陷的弧度，一盞搖曳的燈火下兩個模糊的身影。兩副悸動的身軀隨著雙唇交疊其上而並肩落下。微醺下染上紅暈的臉龐，還有帶著催促的彷彿滴得出油的亮唇，他喜歡李抒澔不安分的手劃過肌膚時那刺激神經的交感，欲拒還迎的如蛇般繾綣纏繞的腿……冷氣與電風扇達達的運轉聲在冰涼的夜裡壓抑不住年輕太過旺盛的躁動，金建學餘悸猶存，快感與一絲戰慄襲上了他的背脊。

「……你覺得說用跌的他們會相信嗎？」李抒澔平靜的坐在燈光微亮的床沿，他的眼睛打量著自己雪白的身體裡點點瘀青的分布範圍。吻痕與手勁曾經在這副身體上肆意的綻放著，就像熱鬧喧騰的花火一般，印在如薄荷般涼感而帶點疼痛的肌膚之上。

「……抱歉，下次不會了。我那邊有藥膏。」金建學急著起身翻找著自己的物品，昏暗的光線以及李抒澔突兀的聲音讓他不由得停下了手邊的動作。

「建學，」

金建學心緒紛亂的回頭，不巧對上李抒澔平靜的雙眼。

「是我要的，不要放在心上。」他的語氣帶著沉著，沒有一絲慌張。

金建學卻是確確實實的動搖了。本來身為藝人，做好外表與身體管理是本分，不論是演出或是練習，水準之上的身體素質是基本要求，不成規矩哪有方圓。現在兩個頗為自持的人因為一時的放縱出了那麼明顯的岔子，金建學看著他身上大大小小的瘀青與印子，也有心疼的意味。他小心翼翼的擠著藥膏抹上了李抒澔的傷口。

看著金建學將藥膏一縷縷的貼上，輕柔的彷彿道著歉，李抒澔低下頭呼喚他，嘴角微微收緊。

金建學用乾淨的手撫摸上他的臉頰，帶著一絲疼惜，他像是安慰一般哄著：「嗯？」

「你對朋友也可以那麼溫柔嗎？」

金建學輕撫著的手豎得僵硬了起來，他措手不及的楞在了原地。

※

練習室走道外的陽台霧氣蒸騰，剛下了一場大雨的城市有著灰濛濛的疲態，練舞空檔的金建學找著了在陽台看著風景的李抒澔，穿著一襲輕便T-shirt與短褲，如松鼠般蓬鬆的紅紫色頭毛罩著帽領帶點破舊感的運動外套，他趴在欄杆上輕哼著歌，看著眼下來來往往的車輛與行人，帶著悠然自得的自在。

金建學在撥雲見日的陽光下禁不住瞇起了眼睛，一時之間他無法把眼前這個人與燈下模糊不清曖昧的人影重疊起來。

「……休息時間差不多結束了。」他走進李抒澔旁提醒他。

李抒澔側過頭用微笑的雙眼看向他，他伸手拍了一下金建學的肩膀，戲弄一句「來了，小龍蝦。」就蹦蹦跳跳的進入了走廊後面的練習室。

被留下了的金建學沒有跟上去，扶著欄杆在陽台上望著不曾對人類有過眷戀也不曾眷顧的諾大的城市與街道，它們只是安靜的佇立於此，像一盞催促時間前進的巨大沙漏。

是他在某個太過蒸騰的夏日午後，昏沉沉的腦袋不明就裡的伸出手拉著睡意模糊的李抒澔在這個陽台上吻過對方，李抒澔沒有拒絕。

沒有誓言，沒有約定，沒有愛，只是一時頭腦發熱。沒有告訴任何其他人，連隊友都沒有，是李抒澔要求的。他說這句話的時候被金建學壓在陽台的牆上擁吻，烈陽下金建學的臉頰熱得發燙，一個被悸動與曖昧折磨的不成人形的人，他拒絕不了。

這個剛好塞得進兩個人的空間成了他們心照不宣的秘密基地。

李抒澔從不為此表示什麼，平常時他一樣開金建學的玩笑，做出炎熱的夏天掉包飲料或是練舞完藏起替換衣物這種幼稚的行為，會因為要看網漫拒絕金建學的邀約訊息，最後還是被金建學纏的拖上了床。金建學意外地的發現，當他刻意製造兩人獨處的機會時，李抒澔軟的像奶蜜，會撒嬌，會在陽台吃著冰棒時用著帽沿下幽幽發亮的眼睛逗著他笑，嘴角的碎冰在炙熱的吻中沿著汗涔涔的頰邊一路滑到下巴；當兩個人偷著假背著隊友撞進了宿舍的房門，李抒澔會勾著他，整個人從頭到尾都黏糊在他身上，像是在補償平時積欠彼此的，用著渴望的眼神與撩撥的話語直到金建學再也克制不住自己，深深淺淺的瘀青就像蓮花一般綻放在李抒澔的身體上每個角落。

不同於身體相擁時真實的觸感，這份甜蜜的刺激從來欠缺最基礎的那層地基。

兩個人從沒有提到對彼此的約定。  
畢竟誓言與約定對於比起愛情更像是偷情的關係來說只是一種折磨。

李抒澔是個不承認體貼的人，但儘管時常衝動的讓人匪夷所思，相處下來他也懂金建學的脾性，順理成章的形成了一種無聲的默契。

事實上回想起來，金建學也不能確定彼此的定位或是關係。他不曾細想過李抒澔為什麼默認這一切發生，卻發現自己的視線與思緒時常往對方那邊轉，不經意的想著這一切或許意味著什麼。而李抒澔從沒有回應，連對話裡夾帶的提示或暗示都吝於給予。

漸漸的兩個人獨處的時候，金建學會刻意撒網一般不停說著我想你，他吻的上頭了就撫摸著脹紅的嘴唇曖昧的說。他喜歡激著李抒澔難為情的別過臉，用著各種堂皇不加修飾的語句轉移話題。

只有在這一點上李抒澔從沒有跟金建學打持久戰的意思，說累了他就放下閱讀用的黑框眼鏡，手不安分的纏上金建學的頸子或是摸上他的腰，「既然我們相處的時間那麼寶貴，就不要浪費時間……」

金建學沒有忽略他的藉口中的意有所指。

李抒澔喜歡呼喊著金建學的名字，撫上他淡金色柔韌的細髮，此起彼落的喘息聲被淹沒在灑滿一地的衣物與透著簾子的月光下。他的眼依然很美，波光粼粼的宛如水上倒映的弦月，只有這時候金建學可以感受到李抒澔身體上的每一個動作，每一次邀請，彷彿都在呼喊著愛他，於是他下意識更用力的從這之中汲取對他的愛，就像一個不知道自己溺了水的漂流者。

他們對於彼此的關係，始終三緘其口。  
屋簷下的水搖晃欲滴，午後的陽光曖昧不明。而陰影中燥熱的機器運轉聲嘎嘎作響，無息無止。

先沉不住氣的不是金建學也不是李抒澔，而是孫東柱。他在一次去公司路上的契機堵上了金建學。金建學奈何不了眼前亦步亦趨的人，只能一五一十的告訴他。

兩個人窸窣談論的背影，沒有逃過旁邊經過的李抒澔的眼。

孫東柱問得很勤，但結尾還是那句老話，你應該問自己到底想要什麼，還附帶給了他一個加油的臉頰親吻。金建學不知道自己為什麼猶豫，或許是害怕從來只是自己的一廂情願。

他打開了練舞室的門，看到了再熟悉不過的那個人的臉。  
整個練習室還有金英助在，他起身離開，像是剛剛結束了一場討論。李抒澔回望著金建學，表情欲言又止。

金建學沒有錯過空氣中一絲詭譎的氣味。

在隱形而顛倒的世界，彼此成了樣板戲的主角，一但醒覺的人帶了感情，就只能放任自己的矛盾如同臨冬的水漥一般，越積越深。

冷天將近，氤氳的空氣與汗水都不再隨著體溫順流而下，他們搬走了電風扇換上了厚毯子，幽閉狹小的單人床上擠著兩個交疊的身軀與兩雙交疊的腳。在一次激情過後，取著暖的兩個人貼著對方，李抒澔手指把玩著金建學的臉，他將李抒澔的手撥開，反手緊緊握著。

「我覺得我們應該先暫時冷靜一下。」金建學望著他說，聲調透著寒意。

李抒澔看著他，若有所思後點了點頭，彷彿最初應該如此。金建學再也忍受不了，只能要對方走，李抒澔那夜去了工作室睡。而一切彷彿說好了回歸原樣，被留下的只有陽台上大大小小被風雨吹過的水漬，以及李抒澔身上淺淺留下的青色印記。

冬天到了，夜真正涼了。  
李抒澔隨意找了個理由從宿舍動身搬了出去。

沒有人知道一段才經過夏夜的綻放就凋零的戀情，如果還說得上是戀情的話。

「……建學哥是認真的？」只有孫東柱溢於言表的擔心問起了這件事情。

「嗯，我可能不是適合這樣子的人。」

孫東柱擠著擔憂的眼，沒有再繼續問下去。

金建學以為日子就會這樣繼續下去。

金英助在一次過長的眼神交會後邀請他同他聊聊，某方面來說他大概是最了解李抒澔的人，金建學不情不願的跟著他走。隊裡的大哥在良久的沉默後說著李抒澔從不願意對他敞開的秘密：他說你只把他當朋友，他要我不要擔心，這一切遲早會結束。

金建學啞口無言，他在很久以前就已經毫無保留的對李抒澔敞開心房，跟他說過愛過的任何人，只是沒有想到最後這個人卻不相信自己。金英助嘲笑似的說他說自己只是個過客，陪你百無聊賴，最後卻掙扎著逃開了。末了他輕拍了金建學的肩膀，輕聲的說了一句你不要怪他，他其實很對不住你，李抒澔明明很精明，有時候卻是傻又倔得可以。

他能怪誰呢？  
金建學只能怪最初頭腦發脹的自己。

冬天的單人床抵不住寒意侵襲，金建學蜷縮在諾大的被子裡用那已經不再有人讚美的過熱的體溫抗衡著，夏夜運轉時吵雜不停的電風扇已經被收到櫃子上的最深處，並排著同樣被束之高閣的來不及被舊主人取走的雜物，它們並沒有城堡裡等待王子拾得玻璃鞋的美好結局，日光之下無新事。

輾轉難眠的夜晚，他夢著李抒澔欲語還休的臉，他依然想念著那帶有熱度的體溫，帶點狡猾機靈的笑容，沐浴過後身體的香氣，但他們的交談之中，從來就沒有多餘的留白。

金建學也已經很久沒有推開走到盡頭那扇通往陽台的門。

他只是在某個反覆練習到疲倦的午後，偶然的很想念街道的風景，他不經意地推開了原本遮蔽著陽光的大門，日光普照。他仰頭看見扶在欄杆上獨自落淚的人，一股突然蹦流而上的情感與憤怒讓他大聲脫口而出以後又立刻反悔，明明熟悉的每一個溫存已經對應著徒勞，是他一手將關係帶起又戛然而止。

李抒澔轉過頭來望著眼前的人，他的眼神溫柔又哀傷的不可理喻，淚涔涔的雙眼無聲的一滴一滴落下淚珠。

「為什麼要招惹我……」他噙著淚水說道。

金建學伸出了擦拭眼淚的手指。李抒澔的臉依然有著記憶中一樣的彈滑，不一樣的是他被寒風凍僵而紅透的雙頰，還有滯留其上的鹹味。金建學靠在旁邊的欄杆上，忍不住的還有一大肚滿腹的委屈跟自責。

他看著李抒澔將黑框眼鏡摘下，依然是記憶中熟練的弧度，他唏噓的開始從頭說著他們最初相識的過程，說著他的感受，說著金建學，說著隊友，聲節偶爾緩慢，偶爾停滯，小小的拳頭偶爾打上了金建學的胸口，搕得生疼。

金建學覺得他終於開始理解了這個看似沉著的人底下暗潮洶湧的靈魂，是他從來都忽略了他的感受。李抒澔不是個懂愛的人，只是一直用著自己的方式表達著。金建學看著對方，終於知道自己為什麼會先招惹他的理由。

慢慢的，小心翼翼的，他將嘴唇貼上了對方的。兩個倔強的、不善言辭的、交錯而過的人終於將手交疊了起來。

※

電風扇依然靜靜的躺在房間的角落，而它旁邊原封不動的舊物品則被原主人取了下來。

李抒澔身上的瘀青已然消失成一片完整而雪白的肌膚，金建學嘲笑似的說道以為他喜歡這樣，他則一個反擊將自己的唇摀上對方的讓對方閉嘴，直到兩個人都失去了原有的底氣。

對李抒澔來說瘀青是曾經近似於被愛過的證據，現在他喜歡直接聽對方說。他扯開了自己胸口的衣領，輕盈的倒了下去。

Fin.


End file.
